


Te remercier comme il se doit

by StarTwins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, French work, Galo's a big softie, Kissing, Lio's thankful to have him, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweet and romantic, These dorks are soulmates, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Je me demande s’il y aurait un moyen pour nous de ressentir à nouveau une telle chose. Ensemble." Après la défaite de Kray et le sauvetage des Burnish survivants, Galo et Lio ont une conversation à cœur ouvert à la caserne de la Burning Rescue.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Te remercier comme il se doit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You Properly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050912) by [vignetting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignetting/pseuds/vignetting). 



> Disclaimer : les génies à l’origine de Promare sont les talentueux membres du studio Trigger, tandis que l’auteur à qui revient le mérite de cette mignonne petite histoire est vignetting, qui m’a aimablement donné l’autorisation de traduire son travail. Merci encore, vignetting ! Le titre original du texte est « Thank you properly ». 
> 
> Auteur : vignetting 
> 
> Traductrice : Star Twins
> 
> Bonjour, tout le monde ! Bon, c’est toujours un peu intimidant d’arriver sur un nouveau fandom, mais après des semaines à macérer dans mon obsession pour Promare, je devais faire quelque chose. Pour cette première fois, j’ai joué la prudence ! Car en effet, pour ce premier essai de fiction Promare, je ne suis que l’humble traductrice de cet adorable petit morceau trouvé sur AO3. J’espère avoir réussi à lui faire un minimum honneur, et j’espère que vous l’apprécierez autant que moi. 
> 
> Je suis une traductrice de type leste, qui privilégie la fluidité et le sens global plutôt que le fait de traduire à la syllabe près, mais ceux qui ont déjà eu l’occasion de lire mes trads le savent déjà !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Leur victoire, en fin de compte, fut… de courte durée. Galo se dressait fièrement dans la lumière du soleil, à côté de Lio, et lorsque leurs poings se rencontrèrent, il sut qu’ils ressentaient la même chose : une joie indescriptible et un immense soulagement, alors même que leurs corps comme leurs âmes étaient à bout de force. Lio rompit le contact visuel et fit un pas en avant tandis que son sourire s’effaçait. En suivant son regard jusqu’à l’énorme structure de métal entourée de kilomètres de débris – le vaisseau Foresight –, il sentit sa joie se tarir et tomber au fond de son estomac comme un tas de pierres. Il comprit.

Galo posa une main puissante sur l’épaule de Lio et la serra légèrement.

« - On va y arriver.

Il se retourna pour aviser son équipe de la Burning Rescue, croisant le regard chargé de sens de chacun d’entre eux.

\- Tous ensemble. »

**_XXX_ **

Ce fut un travail long, harassant et triste. Galo s’y était préparé, mais cela ne rendit pas la tâche plus facile pour autant.

Une fois qu’ils eurent fait sauter le verrou virtuel du vaisseau, il leur fallut ouvrir chaque cellule l’une après l’autre. Chacune des trois mille cellules. Au bout de plusieurs heures, cela devint une sorte de mécanique. Il travaillait principalement avec Lio : se passant les outils, faisant sauter verrous et barreaux, déchirant le métal au milieu des cris de détresse des Burnish qui assistaient à leur besogne silencieuse. De temps à autres, ils tombaient sur une cellule vide à l’exception d’un petit tas de cendres éparpillées au sol, d’où émanait une forte odeur de chair brûlée. Galo voyait bien que Lio faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes. Et à chaque nouvelle cellule vide, il avait l’air plus apathique, plus engourdi.

Le jour se changea en nuit, puis de nouveau en jour, et Galo ne tenait le coup que grâce à l’adrénaline. Lio, en revanche, semblait de plus en plus éreinté. Il eut beau lui dire plusieurs fois de prendre une pause, il ne voulut rien entendre. A présent, il était pâle et tenait à peine sur ses pieds, si bien que Galo fut obligé de s’approcher pour le soutenir.

« - Allez, ça suffit.

\- Je vais bien, grinça Lio.

Il tenta de se dégager de sa poigne mais ne fit que tituber davantage, fort heureusement rattrapé de nouveau par Galo. Il s’agita légèrement contre le pompier, qui lui dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de devant le visage avant de repérer un hovercraft familier.

\- Aina !

Il fit signe à sa collègue et dès qu’elle l’aperçut, elle descendit rapidement vers eux.

\- Je dois conduire le prochain groupe au refuge ! s’exclama-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du moteur en désignant du pouce un rassemblement de sept rescapés Burnish entassés les uns contre les autres. Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- J’emmène Lio à la caserne.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement frustré, et Galo n’eût pas été surpris s’il s’était mis à se débattre et à le frapper comme un enfant. 

\- Je, euh – il resserra sa prise sur Lio et soupira – je reviens vite.

\- N’y pense même pas, Galo. Tu ressembles à un cadavre ambulant. 

Le concerné serra les dents, et dans une vaine tentative d’avoir l’air charmant, se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

\- Impossible.

\- Sérieusement, Galo, insista-t-elle avec fermeté. Vous en avez assez fait. On va finir, il n’en reste plus beaucoup.

Il hésita un instant, promenant son regard sur les cellules encore verrouillées. Il n’en restait pas tellement. Alors, il serra de nouveau les dents.

\- D’accord.

\- Pas question, grogna Lio. Je ne partirai pas tant que tout le monde n’aura pas été secouru. 

\- Et en quoi ça les aidera si tu t’étales par terre et que tu crèves d’épuisement sous leurs yeux ?

D’un geste rapide et assuré, Galo le souleva dans ses bras à la manière d’une jeune mariée. 

\- Ne sois pas débile : ça, c’est mon job. 

Lio sembla d’abord vouloir répliquer, mais poussa finalement un soupir lent et se mit à bouder. 

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Aina. Je te le promets. 

Lio se tourna faiblement vers la jeune fille, qui lui sourit d’un air confiant.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour que tout le monde soit évacué et placé en lieu sûr, lui dit-elle. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Il la fixa un moment, puis reposa sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux se drapèrent le long du bras de Galo, emmêlés et humides de sueur.

\- Bien.

\- O.K., salua le pompier. On y va.

\- ... Aie au moins la décence de me laisser marcher.

\- Même pas en rêve. »

**_XXX_ **

Galo tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, tout en portant Lio d’un seul bras. Ce dernier s’était endormi en cours de route, ce dont il ne se plaignait pas : cela avait été bien mieux que de se disputer pendant tout le trajet. Et puis aussi… Il s’inquiétait pour lui. Il imaginait mal endurer ce que Lio avait enduré : frôler la mort, et pourtant continuer à s’épuiser à la tâche durant plus de vingt-quatre heures d’affilée pour délivrer ses semblables de leurs chambres de torture – et ce faisant, découvrir que certains n’avaient pas survécu. Ils avaient connu de bien sombres jours, malgré leur victoire.

Lorsqu’il trouva enfin son trousseau, il inséra la grosse clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Le quartier de repos de la Burning Rescue était petit mais confortable. Il se composait d’une minuscule cuisine, d’un espace commun et d’une chambre contenant six couchettes superposées et serrées les unes contre les autres. Galo les utilisait bien plus souvent que les autres membres de l’équipe, y passant quasiment toutes ses nuits. C’était plus fort que lui. Il aimait trop son travail.

Pénétrant dans la chambre, il s’évertua à défaire l’une des couchettes et y allongea Lio aussi délicatement que possible avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui. Il prit ensuite un moment pour l’observer. L’expression paisible de son visage, sa bouche entrouverte, les cils blonds qui projetaient des ombres légères sur ses pommettes.

Galo sourit avec douceur. Il revenait de l’enfer, mais il était reconnaissant d’avoir rencontré ce garçon.

Il traversa la pièce pour fermer les stores, puis grimpa dans un lit adjacent sans même prendre la peine de défaire les couvertures. Enfonçant son visage dans l’oreiller, il eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de ses membres palpitants et de ses articulations grinçantes avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

**_XXX_ **

Il rêva. Il rêva de feu, du Deus Ex Machina et de Lio. Il rêva de flammes qui léchaient son corps, le torturant et le vivifiant à la fois. Il tenait la main de Lio, mais il n’était pas Lio, il était Galo : et Galo était Lio. Et les deux finissaient par se changer en cendres. 

Lorsque Galo ouvrit lentement les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de là où il se trouvait. Des murs crème, un matelas, une fenêtre aux stores baissés donnant sur des escaliers de secours. La mémoire lui revint brusquement. Il se tourna vers la couchette dans laquelle il avait installé Lio, mais le lit était vide. 

Pris de panique, Galo se redressa d’un bond, se prit la structure du lit superposé en pleine figure et s’extirpa maladroitement de sa couche en jurant. Stupide Lio – qui avait probablement quitté la caserne dès son réveil pour retourner au vaisseau – qui n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et qui était certainement déjà en train de s’épuiser à la tache – à moins qu’il fût tombé en chemin sur quelqu’un qui avait cherché la bagarre, ou pire –

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et trouva Lio assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard indifférent.

« - Réveil difficile ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- J’ai cru – Galo déglutit, se redressa et relâcha son souffle. J’ai cru que tu étais parti.

\- Toujours là.

Il s’étira et se détourna de Galo pour s’enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Quant au pompier, il cligna des yeux puis jeta un œil en direction de la petite cuisine.

\- Thé ?

\- Mmh. Oui.

\- Je te préviens, ce truc met un siècle à chauffer, déclara-t-il en sortant une bouilloire d’un placard.

\- J’ai le temps.

La main de Galo se figea brièvement sur la poignée de la bouilloire, puis il la plaça sur la gazinière. 

\- Moi qui pensais que tu t’empresserais de retourner au vaisseau.

Lio se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- J’ai vu les messages que tu as reçus. Aina a dit qu’ils ont terminé quelques heures après notre départ. Les refuges étaient tous saturés, alors les rescapés restants ont dû passer la nuit dans le vaisseau. Cruel, mais c’est comme ça.

\- Wow, ça va l’invasion de ma vie privée ? marmonna le pompier en se tournant vers la gazinière.

\- Hé, c’était lire tes messages ou retourner immédiatement au vaisseau. 

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’as pas fait ? lui demanda-t-il avant de traverser la pièce pour s’approcher. 

Lio ne répondit pas. Galo vint se placer devant lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y trouva un océan de douleur et d’épuisement, si vaste qu’il donnait l’impression que mille ans de sommeil ne suffiraient pas à l’assécher. Soudain, le Burnish fut pris d’une sorte de tremblement. Galo fit un pas en avant avec hésitation.

\- Ça va ?

Lio acquiesça. Il plia ses doigts, soupira, puis entoura sa silhouette de ses bras sveltes.

\- Tu n’aurais pas… une couverture ?

\- B… Bien sûr.

Galo disparut de la pièce quelques secondes et revint avec la couette de l’une des couchettes. Il la lui lança et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu as froid à ce point ? En plein été ?

\- C’est à cause des Promare. Ils ne sont plus là.

Il poussa un soupir et s’enroula dans la couverture.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être gelé de l’intérieur. Ça craint.

\- Oh.

 _En effet_. Galo eut un rictus de compassion et s’assit à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Lio resserra sa prise sur la couverture et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n’est qu’un truc supplémentaire à gérer.

Galo se tourna vers lui.

\- Au moins, tu n’as plus à supporter les pulsions d’aliens pyromanes !

L’autre garçon leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant dissimuler le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

\- Ouais, je suppose.

Il plia de nouveau ses doigts, et tout en soupirant, s’appuya contre l’épaule de Galo. Ce dernier se tendit d’instinct et le regretta immédiatement lorsque Lio releva la tête et s’écarta légèrement.

\- Désolé. C’est juste que… Tu es une fournaise.

Il jeta un regard furtif à la bouilloire.

Galo sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans son estomac et se sermonna intérieurement. Sur un coup de tête, il passa un bras autour de Lio et le ramena brusquement contre lui. Celui-ci se raidit à son tour, mais ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre de nouveau contre son épaule.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment. Dans le calme et la sérénité, sans réel embarras – en dehors du cœur de Galo, qui battait plus vite que d’ordinaire. C’était agréable. Cela rappelait à Lio la facilité avec laquelle il s’était endormi en chemin, quelques heures auparavant. Le visage enfoui contre son torse, plus apaisé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années. Il sourit avec douceur, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise. 

\- Hé, Galo, appela-t-il.

Sa voix était calme et réfléchie. Fatiguée.

\- Comment… est-ce que tu as réussi à me sauver ?

A l’entente de cette question, Galo sentit son cœur remonter jusque dans sa gorge et tenta désespérément de le ravaler. Oh, la vache.

\- Euh… Eh bien, c’est la flamme que tu m’as donnée. Je l’ai ingéré, et ensuite j’ai essayé de la… souffler à l’intérieur de toi. Comme tu l’avais fait avec cette fille.

Il fit une pause.

\- Désolé, mais sur le coup ça m’a paru être le seul moyen.

Lio resta silencieux un moment, jouant avec le bord de la couverture.

\- J’aimerais te remercier comme il se doit.

\- Tu… Ce n’est pas la peine. Ce n’était rien.

Lio se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Galo fut soudainement frappé par sa beauté.

\- Quand même. Je peux ?

Le cerveau de Galo disjoncta à répétition devant les yeux mauves qui le fixaient. Le coin de sa bouche tiqua nerveusement. 

\- B… Bien sûr.

Et juste comme ça, Lio approcha son visage du sien et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut court et doux, mais plein de sens. Galon demeura parfaitement immobile, incapable de réaliser vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis Lio recula lentement et le scruta de nouveau.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Et il retourna s’appuyer contre l’épaule de Galo. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu’il essayait de calmer son cœur affolé. Il imaginait difficilement que son compagnon pût avoir froid dans un moment pareil, alors que lui-même avait l’impression d’être en feu. Il cligna des yeux pour dissiper la brume qui engourdissait ses pensées.

\- Ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose, déclara-t-il. En fait, c’est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier.

Lio leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Ta flamme m’a sauvé la vie. Et puis, sans elle, je n’aurais pas pu te sauver, _toi_. Alors je te suis reconnaissant. Pour ces deux choses.

L’autre garçon considéra ses propos un moment. L’appréhension se diffusa dans les veines de Galo, mais le léger rougissement de son homologue le rassura.

\- Je vois, répondit-il. Je suppose que tu as raison.

Galo se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre et fit complètement face à Lio.

\- Je peux… te remercier comme il se doit ?

Lio cligna des yeux à deux reprises. Il avait l’air intimidé, une expression que Galo n’avait jamais vue sur son visage jusque-là. Mais il devait le reconnaitre, il se sentait lui aussi bêtement timide. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être déjà senti comme ça par le passé. C’était… différent. Sa confiance habituelle lui manquait, d’une certaine façon – mais mince, cette sensation avait quelque chose d’agréable.

\- Oui, répondit le Burnish.

Il ferma les yeux.

Dieu.

Il sentit son visage s’échauffer et fut soulagé que Lio ne pût le voir. L’hésitation s’empara un court instant de lui, le laissa macérer dans un tumulte d’émotions. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche entrouverte, l’expression identique à celle que le garçon avait eue, endormi. Et il laissa son corps prendre les commandes. 

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Lio, un contact simple mais plus long que le précédent. Et si… chaud. Il se séparèrent ensuite en un mouvement naturel, et se regardèrent mutuellement.

\- Merci, fit Galo.

\- Pas de problème.

Lio parcourut du regard le visage de Galo, comme pour chercher à confirmer quelque chose, trouver une réponse à une question silencieuse. Le pompier se laissa faire, l’observant en train de l’observer. Leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer brièvement, puis le Burnish réajusta sa position et resserra la couverture autour de lui.

\- Galo, appela-t-il.

\- Mmh.

\- J’ai aimé faire partie du Deus Ex Machina avec toi.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils, légèrement joueur.

\- Le Galo de Lion ? Ou le Lio de Galon ?

\- Peu importe.

Il baissa la tête vers ses genoux et serra les poings. Puis d’une petite voix, ajouta :

\- J’ai aimé être connecté à ton âme.

Galo déglutit. Oui… D’une certaine façon, il avait le sentiment qu’ils avaient partagé quelque chose qu’il ne serait jamais amené à partager avec qui que ce fut d’autre. A présent, il connaissait Lio intimement, sans savoir grand-chose de lui. C’était plaisant d’être aussi proche de quelqu’un. De Lio. D’une manière aussi… indescriptible.

\- Oui, fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit.

Lio acquiesça légèrement. Un court silence s’installa entre eux. Galo carbura – il voulait exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais… qu’est-ce que Lio allait penser s’il osait dire… ça ? 

Et puis merde. Il décida de se jeter à l’eau.

\- Je me demande s’il y aurait un moyen pour nous de ressentir à nouveau une telle chose. Ensemble.

Les lèvres de Lio se serrèrent.

\- Quoi… Piloter un autre méca ?

\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, il choisit de ne pas développer, et espéra que l’autre garçon saisirait.

Lio tourna lentement la tête vers lui, de nouveau timide. Rougissant. Mignon…

\- Nos âmes connectées… d’une autre manière…

Galo remarqua à peine leurs visages se rapprocher. 

\- Oui.

Ils se rapprochèrent davantage, leurs bouches séparées de quelques petits centimètres. Les deux garçons respirèrent le même air à plusieurs reprises, puis Galo combla l’espace. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un rythme lent, parfois mené par Galo, parfois mené par Lio – et c’était une danse formidable, si naturelle qu’ils étaient comme la prolongation l’un de l’autre. Les mains de Galo trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu’au dos de Lio et il promena ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Impossible de souvenir d’un moment dans sa vie où il avait éprouvé une telle nécessité de se montrer délicat. Lio, lui, avait plongé ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, l’attirant vers lui. Donc il le voulait plus près ? Très bien. C’était ce que Galo voulait aussi.

Leurs corps se retrouvèrent pressés l’un contre l’autre tandis que le baiser gagnait en ardeur, sans que leurs mouvements ne perdissent leur harmonie.

\- Galo, soupira le plus petit entre deux baisers.

Dieu.

\- Lio, murmura-t-il en retour.

\- Galo.

\- Lio.

Galo, Lio, Galo, Lio, Galo, Lio.

Galo de Lion. Lio de Galon.

Galo se pencha en avant, incitant progressivement Lio à s’allonger. La chaleur était étourdissante. Et tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient, il réalisa que quelque chose de magnifique était en train de se produire : ils créaient leur propre feu.

Lio finit par se coucher sur le canapé, et les mains de Galo se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il les massa en effectuant des cercles lents, se rapprochant progressivement de son bas-ventre, lorsque –

Un son strident retentit depuis la cuisine. Les deux ouvrirent les yeux et Galo se retrouva brutalement ramené à la réalité. Le visage écarlate, il récupéra ses mains et se redressa. 

\- Je ferais mieux d’aller… chercher le thé.

Il se leva précipitamment pour aller retirer la bouilloire de sur le feu. L’esprit en ébullition, il attrapa machinalement deux tasses dans un placard en hauteur. Un coup d’œil en direction de Lio l’informa que le garçon était resté étendu sur le canapé, le regard fixé vers le plafond. Il lui sembla qu’il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Galo plaça un sachet de thé dans chaque mug et les remplit distraitement, manquant de se brûler un doigt au passage. Il les apporta jusqu’au canapé, où il en tendit un à Lio avec précaution, tout en essayant d’éviter le contact visuel. 

\- Attention, prévint-il. C’est chaud.

\- Merci.

Ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence pendant un moment – et Galo ne prêta pas vraiment attention au fait qu’il se brûlait la langue à chaque gorgée.

\- La bouilloire met effectivement longtemps à chauffer, fit observer Lio.

Galo s’esclaffa.

\- Je te l’avais dit.

Lio sourit derechef, bien qu’il essayât de le dissimuler derrière sa boisson.

\- Tant mieux.

Les oreilles du pompier devinrent cramoisies.

\- Ouais. Tant mieux.

Le silence se rétablit quelques minutes. Puis :

\- Alors, s’enquit Lio. Quel est le verdict ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Est-ce que c’était comme le Deus Ex Machina ?

Galo cligna des yeux puis réfléchit un instant. Déglutissant, il secoua la tête.

\- C’était mieux.

Du coup de l’œil, il aperçut son homologue rougir.

\- C’est ce que je pense aussi.

Lio leva sa tasse pour boire une nouvelle gorgée, mais interrompit son geste à mi-parcours. Il sembla considérer quelque chose – mais quoi, Galo n’en était pas certain. Soudain, il posa brusquement son mug sur la table basse, se leva et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Galo le regarda faire, posant lentement son propre mug. Son compagnon regarda par la fenêtre, et les mèches emmêlées de ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière du soleil qui venait illuminer les traits de son visage.

\- Galo Thymos, commença-t-il d’un ton déterminé.

Il se tourna vers lui, et le soleil auréola sa silhouette tandis que ses yeux luisaient d’un feu qui semblait finalement ne jamais avoir quitté son âme. A ce moment-là, Galo lui trouva l’air d’une sorte d’ange magnifique, venu d’un autre monde.

Il acquiesça pour lui signifier son attention. Alors, Lio lui dit une chose dont il se souviendrait aussi longtemps qu’il vivrait : 

\- Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, aussi longtemps que tu ne m’abandonneras pas.

Le pompier le dévisagea bêtement, laissant cette déclaration l’envahir et s’ancrer en lui. Il devinait que Lio croyait dur comme fer à ce qu’il venait de dire, et que ces mots insinuaient bien plus encore. Et dieu… Cela le remplissait de bonheur. Mais bien sûr, étant qui il était, il ne pouvait répondre que quelque chose de stupide.

\- C’est un défi ?

Ce fut au tour de Lio de le fixer, abasourdi. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, et au bout de quelques secondes, sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire qui fleurit en éclat de rire. Puis une autre. Et un autre. 

\- Tu sais que t’es complètement dingue, Galo ? » 

**Author's Note:**

> "Je ne t’abandonnerai pas aussi longtemps que tu ne m’abandonneras pas". Je l’avoue, c’est pour cette phrase et juste pour elle que j’ai tenu à traduire cette histoire. Je trouve qu’elle correspond à un degré hallucinant à la relation Galolio telle que je me la conçois : une confiance mutuelle à toute épreuve et l’envie d’être ensemble. Bref, j’ai craqué. 
> 
> Remarque : à l’origine, la dernière phrase de cette fic était « Galo Thymos, you really are an idiot », ce qui est évidemment une référence à la dernière réplique prononcée dans le film en version anglaise. J’ai donc décidé de rendre pour ma part hommage à la version française – très hétérogène, avec des doublages excellents (Lio), bons (Galo), corrects (Aina, Ignis, Lucia) et ca-ta-stro-phiques (Varys), et pourtant attachante – en utilisant la dernière phrase prononcée dans la VF. Voilà pourquoi ça ne colle pas, pour ceux qui auraient lu la fic en anglais ! 
> 
> C’est à peu près la seule remarque que j’ai à faire niveau traduction. J’ai passé un bon moment à travailler dessus, c’était poétique et sans prétention. Maintenant, je vais retourner à mes autres fandoms mais il y a de très fortes chances que je revienne dans la section Promare avec mes propres textes, à présent que je me suis fait la main !
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite histoire ! Merci d’avoir lu et à bientôt j’espère !


End file.
